movieworldlxnfandomcom-20200215-history
MovieWorldLXN Wiki
The Time Highest Grossing Domestic Releases OIYGO9UG | 4. || ''[[Flower|Space: Episode VI - Dawn of Heroes]]'' || $520,430,151||$158,450,383|| 2003 |- | 6. || ''[[Strange|Stranger Things 2]]'' || $510,372,161||$179,252,337|| 2017 |- | 7. || ''[[World|Space: Episode II - World of Darkness]]'' || $508,570,119||$174,132,019|| 2017 |- | 8. || ''[[Lord|The Great Lord: Tribulation]]'' || $484,110,387||$184,960,388|| 2016 |- | 9. || ''[[Flower|Amulet]]'' || $448,235,982||$143,645,930|| 2009 |- | 10. || ''[[Lord|The Great Lord: Revelation]]'' || $435,022,876||$151,846,903|| 2014 |- | 11. || ''[[Space|Space: Episode V - Path of Fire]]'' || $434,768,054||$128,039,382|| 1999 |- | 12. || ''[[King|Atlantis]]'' || $431,039,828||$76,433,030|| 1997 |- | 13. || ''[[The Big Bang Theory]]'' || $422,134,298||$69,230,922|| 2005 |- | 14. || ''[[Battle|Royals: The Wrath of the King]]'' || $414,398,923||$153,028,726|| 2017 |- | 15. || ''[[Flower|Tolt Deathstone and the Wizard of the Ozark]]'' || $403,643,864||$138,013,383|| 2004 |- | 16. || ''[[The|Guardian of the Ore: The Rise of the Quartz]]'' || $402,118,290||$110,342,891|| 2004 |- | 17. || ''[[Rise|The Flower Has Risen]]'' || $401,514,938||$135,092,287|| 2017 |- | 18. || ''[[Flower|Mario 3]]'' || $394,025,837||$95,204,282|| 2009 |- | 19. || ''[[Lord|A Trolls Life]]'' || $389,141,383||$61,240,838|| 2016 |- | 20. || ''[[Name|Bored: The Myth of the Crystal Banner]]'' || $384,888,239||$128,094,039|| 2017 |- | 21. || ''[[Stars|The Master's of the Blood: The Last Mystery - Part 2]]'' || $384,404,362||$189,522,397|| 2017 |- | 22. || ''[[Romeo and Juliet]]'' || $381,042,309||$82,240,444|| 2000 |- | 23. || ''[[Amulet|Yarstage and the Battle of the Hallow Hills]]'' || $373,154,029||$152,467,908|| 2015 |- | 24. || ''[[Genesis]]'' || $370,238,287||$81,346,909|| 2007 |- | 25. || ''[[Mind|The Great Lord: Resurrection]]'' || $368,321,029||$132,042,282|| 2012 |- | 26. || ''[[Donkey Kong]]'' || $366,205,387||$92,290,922|| 2014 |- | 27. || ''[[Power|Castro Powers: Beyond Darkness]]'' || $364,292,389||$171,352,289|| 2011 |- | 28. || ''[[Flower|Tolt Deathstone and the Lost Souls - Part 2]]'' ||$364,021,837||$147,325,929|| 2014 |- | 29. || ''[[Magic|The Magic Chronicles: Ravage]]'' || $363,433,201||$160,346,383|| 2009 |- |30. || ''[[King|Moonlanders 2]]'' || $359,432,027||$88,133,738|| 2009 |- | 31. || ''[[King|Space: Episode IV - Age of Kritans]]'' || $358,283,038||$61,342,933|| 1996 |- | 32. || ''[[Ore|Guardian of the Ore: Above Numbair Groves]]'' || $357,241,289||$104,253,289|| 2003 |- | 33. || ''[[Flower|The Flower Has Died]]'' || $353,023,556||$81,894,022|| 2003 |- | 34. || ''[[Blood|The Master's of the Blood: The First Mystery]]'' || $350,251,988||$68,362,022|| 2009 |- | 35. || ''[[Amulet|Amulet: Escape from Lucien]]'' || $349,251,209||$70,235,282|| 2016 |- | 36. || ''[[Mario|Mario 2]]'' || $341,289,093||$78,252,093|| 2003 |- | 37. || ''[[Journey|Royals: A Journey through Hunter Woods]]'' || $340,235,828||$115,245,931|| 2014 |- | 38. || ''[[Flower|The Beast at Dawn]]'' || $339,525,028||$101,252,833|| 2012 |- |39.|| ''[[Epic|Tolt Deathstone and the Power of Astral]]'' || $337,092,837||$103,352,444|| 2011 |- | 40. || ''[[Titanfall]]'' || $336,039,287||$87,363,029|| 2003 |- | 41.|| ''[[Furious 7|Omit and the Apocalypse 5]]'' || $334,903,287||$147,425,056 || 2014 |- | 42. || ''[[Stranger Things]]'' || $330,235,238||$67,303,553|| 2015 |- | 43. || ''[[Risk]]'' || $328,220,387||$70,362,383 ||2001 |- | 44. || ''[[Flower|Tolt Deathstone and the Search for Nightside]]'' || $324,902,387||$108,325,229|| 2007 |- | 45. || ''[[Time|Captain Time: The Seven Soldiers]]'' || $323,525,029||$93,234,843|| 2017 |- | 46. || ''[[Finn|Tolt Deathstone and the Lost Souls - Part 1]]'' || $319,402,221||$98,245,308|| 2013 |- | 47. || ''[[Flower|Guardian of the Ore: The Jeopardy of the Quartz]]'' || $318,228,837||$72,390,448|| 2002 |- | 48. || ''[[Last|Amulet: The Last Council]]'' || $317,925,488||$84,029,383|| 2013 |- | 49. || ''[[Masters|The Master's of the Blood: The Thief of the Spark]]'' || $314,350,289||$96,025,484 ||2014 |- | 50.|| ''[[C|Robbery at a Bank]]'' || $313,938,029||$55,927,625|| 2003 |- | 51. || ''[[Beast|Friday the 13th]]'' || $309,527,864||$66,075,788|| 2003 |- | 52.|| ''[[Furious 7|Omit and the Apocalypse 7]]'' || $308,554,781|| $138,316,890||[[2015 in film|2016]] |- | 53. || ''[[Battle|A Nightmare on Elm Street]]'' || $304,777,964||$70,536,886|| 2009 |- | 54. || ''[[Battle|Royals]]'' || $301,429,339||$41,339,028|| 1990 |- |} Highest Domestic Openings Highest Worldwide Openings